La première fois
by Mrs.Murray
Summary: Lors d’une attaque de Mangemorts, Hermione se croit seule dans la salle sur demande … mais l’est elle vraiment ?


Ceci est ma toute première fic alors laissez-moi vos impressions, merci et bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Nous sommes enfin arrivés. Après ce long voyage épuisant, nous nous trouvons à destination. Harry, Ron et moi entamons notre septième et dernière année à Poudlard, école qui nous a accueillis alors que nous n'avions que 11 ans, école qui nous a vus grandir, nous épanouir, mettre nos vies en dangers et toujours s'en sortir.

Il faut à tout prix en profiter, nous n'aurons pas d'autres chances. Après Poudlard, rien ne sera plus pareil.

Nous sommes devant ces grandes portes de marbre, attendant qu'elles s'ouvrent avec impatience, pour assister à la répartition mais surtout pour retrouver cette salle chaleureuse.

J'ai faim, se plains Ron, me sortant de mes pensées

Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ! réplique-je, tu ne peux pas guider ton esprit vers autres choses que la nourriture ?!? Franchement, com…

Vous n'allez pas recommencer, m'interrompt Harry, vous n'avez fait que ça pendant tout le trajet et je dois encore supporter vos disputes ! s'énerve-t-il, puis il entre dans la grande salle qui venait de s'ouvrir comme pour couper cours à notre discussion des plus civilisée.

Je le suis sans adresser un regard à Ron qui fait de même l'air boudeur. Je m'installe en face de Harry tandis que son meilleur ami s'installe à ses côtés. Malheureusement pour moi, Malfoy s'assied de façon à ce que je le vois durant la totalité du repas, de quoi me couper l'appétit.

La répartition commence une fois les premières années, effrayées en voyant une bouche se former sur un vieux chapeau noir poussiéreux, devant la table des professeur. Le choixpeau magique se met à chanter comme chaque année mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus, trop occupée dans mon combat visuel avec Malfoy.

« Même de loin il a de beaux yeux » pense-je « hein ? je ne peux pas venir de penser ça, c'est impossible ! » m'indigne-je

Je secoue la tête pour m'enlever ses idées saugrenues et du coup perds ma bataille.

« Tu vas me le payer salle fouine ! » promets-je, cependant je commence à manger devant le regard inquiet de Harry, Ron lui ne se soucie guère de moi, trop accaparé par son assiette, pardon sa deuxième assiette, « Quel goinfre ! » dis-je à mi-voix pour que seule Ginny, assise à ma gauche ne m'entende. Elle me regarde tout d'abord surprise de cette réflexion puis, jetant un coup d'œil vers Ron, me sourit franchement. Elle me comprends vraiment sur tous les sujets, je suis heureuse de l'avoir comme meilleure amie et comme confidente. Certaines fois, où je n'en peux plus de l'immaturité de Ron, de l'arrogance de Malfoy, du destin si tragique d'Harry, bref de tout ce qui me pèse sur les épaules, je sais vers qui me tourner, je sais que les siennes sont prêtes à accueillir mes sanglots, mon désarroi.

Plongée dans mon raisonnement, je sursaute soudain quand Hagrid défonce presque les portes de l'entrée pour se diriger en courant, bien que ses immenses jambes le fassent avancer rapidement, en direction du directeur, l'affolement gagnant le corps enseignant ainsi que les élèves. Il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille avant d'attendre les consignes. Le professeur Dumbledore se lève de son siège et prend la parole :

Des détraqueurs et des mangemorts essaient d'entrer dans le parc de Poudlard, dit-il le plus calmement possible. Devant la réaction des élèves, il reprend, en haussant la voix :

Gardez votre calme jeunes gens, les préfets vont vous conduire jusqu'à vos dortoirs où vous resterez jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et les professeurs vont m'accompagner pour voir ce qui en est des défenses de notre chère école, allez-y, termine-t-il

Respectant ce sorcier au plus haut point, les étudiants dont moi-même prenons notre courage à deux mains et suivons les préfets déjà en route. Néanmoins nous sommes contraints de changer nos plants, les assaillants se précipitant à l'intérieur du château que je croyais sécurisé. Nous faisons aussi vite que nous pouvons, malheureusement seule Ginny et Ron, protégeant sa sœur, réussissent à rentrer dans la salle commune avant que le tableau ne se referme en apercevant les ennemis. Harry me prend le bras pour courir. Même si nous sommes solidement enlacés, Harry est emporté par la foule qui se précipite vers les autres salles encore ouvertes. Je peux lire « Vas dans la salle-sur-demande » sur ses lèvres avant que le troupeau ne passe l'angle. Lui obéissant je me dirige en toute hâte à l'étage de cette pièce exceptionnelle. Je passe trois fois devant en murmurant mon souhait, soit une salle où me cacher et où ils ne viendront pas me chercher. La porte apparaît et je m'y engouffre. Je referme le bois derrière mon dos et soupire de soulagement. Tout à coup :

Malfoy !!!!

Sang de bourbe !!!! disons nous ensemble

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!? une nouvelle fois à l'unisson

Dégage ! Je suis arrivé ici le premier alors dehors ! s'énerve-t-il en me montrant la sortie du doigt

Si volontaire que je sois à subvenir à tes envies Malfoy, crache-je, je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir.

Alors ça sera par la force, réplique-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi

Tu peux toujours rêver ! m'exclame-je en essayant de cacher la peur qui naît à l'instant dans mes entrailles.

Il se rapproche toujours, doucement, tel un prédateur savourant le moment où il capturera sa proie. Il m'attrape par les poignets, je veux hurler tellement cette prise me fit mal mais j'en suis empêchée par une main qui étouffe mon cri tandis que sa bouche, arborant cet habituel sourire narquois, se colle à mon oreille pour m'ordonner d'écouter. Quelle surprise me frappe de plein fouet quand j'entends des mangemorts passer dans le couloir sans apercevoir la porte tout en discutant des meurtres qu'ils ont commis. La surprise laisse place à l'horreur de devoir remercier Malfoy de nous avoir éviter le pire.

Merci, lance-je toute honteuse

Miss-je-sais-tout a-t-elle perdu sa fierté ? se moque-t-il, ne me lâchant toujours pas, maintenant, tu me dois quelque chose.

Je ne peux pas y croire, il veut que je le rembourse alors qu'il n'a fait ça que pour sauver sa peau. Je me laisse encore une fois aller à mes réflexions quand je suis tirée de celles-ci par un baiser, certes léger, mais pas dégoutant comme je l'aurais imaginer. Malfoy, LE Serpentard à ne pas fréquenter venait de m'embrasser moi, une Gryffondore et par-dessus tout une sang-de-bourbe. Je me surprends à vouloir qu'il recommence l'expérience, tout se bouscule dans ma tête, j'ai apprécié quelque chose venant de Malfoy, quelle horreur !

Pourtant, lorsqu'il repose ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes, je ne peux pas le repousser, au contraire, j'approfondis le baiser, m'étonnant moi-même puisque ce baiser, au départ volé, est le tout premier qu'un garçon m'offre. Nos langues dansent un ballet incroyable, je ne me suis jamais imaginée arriver à faire toutes ces choses inexplicables. Drago, « tiens, je l'appelle par son prénom moi maintenant ? », commence à passer ses mains sous ma robe de sorcière pour la faire tomber par terre, puis il les glisse sous mon débardeur moldu moulant, me faisant échapper un soupir de bien-être. Toute tremblante que je suis de mon côté, le résultat porte ses fruits et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux en sous-vêtements, se contemplant mutuellement. Un sourire franc naît sur son doux visage au moment où un lit-double apparaît dans la chambre. Il me dépose lentement sur le lit, surpris lui-même face à tant de tendresse et commence à me faire de petits baisers sur tout le corps. J'échappe un gémissement par ci, par là, puis les rôles s'inversent, je me retrouve au-dessus et à mon tour je le couvre de la sensualité de mes lèvres. Il ne s'autorise qu'une unique plainte de satisfaction. Puis il reprend son rôle de dominant et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge, appréciant la vue qui s'offre dorénavant à ses yeux pervers. Je sens l'excitation monter d'un cran à l'instant même où ses dents se resserrent sur mon téton droit et encore d'un lorsqu'il passe au gauche. Je peux constater son envie contre mes cuisses, une envie qui se fait visiblement plus pressante puisqu'il enlève les derniers morceaux de tissu qui nous séparent. Il me regarde pour être sûr que je suis consentante. Ma bénédiction donnée, il me pénètre doucement, sachant certainement que c'est ma première fois. Je retiens le cri de douleur que je veux pousser, malgré sa délicatesse. Finalement le plaisir l'emporte et de loin, sur la souffrance. C'est avec une cohérence surprenante que je bouge mes hanches aux rythmes de ses vas-et-viens. Nous atteignons rapidement l'orgasme et il se libère en moi, puis se couche lentement sans s'être retiré. Il me regarde avec comme une pointe d'appréhension et je lui fait mon plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il se retire finalement et s'installe à mes côtés. Bien au chaud dans ses bras musclés par le quidditch, je m'endors profondément en sentant sa respiration devenir régulière.

Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris l'un et l'autre. Peut-être l'attaque du Mage noir n'a pas que des inconvénients. Peut-être, pris tous les deux d'une peur commune, nous avons voulu nous changer les idées. Rien n'est certain, malgré l'amour naissant dans nos cœurs alors que nous rêvons. La haine laisse place à l'amour, emportant au passage ses six années de guerre entre nos deux maisons.

_C'était la première fois qu'un Serpentard n'insultait pas un Gryffondor ;_

_C'était la première fois qu'un Serpentard était « gentil » face à un Gryffondor ;_

_C'était la première fois que CE Serpentard montrait de la tendresse envers CETTE Gryffondore ;_

_C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait un garçon ;_

_C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait l'amour ;_

_C'était la première fois de tant de choses … Toutefois, était-ce la dernière ?_

* * *

Encore merci de m'avoir lue et n'oubliez pas une pitite (ou longue) **review **!!!_  
_


End file.
